The Thing
Guild History / Historie Guildy The Thing byl založen hráči M-Scottie a Phillipson v Září 2007. Po těžkých útrapách, odchodu jednoho ze zakladatelů a přechodem z International guildu se z něj konečně stal čistokrevný československý guild. Po roce trvání a stagnace se připojilo několik nadšenců a guild začal opět vzkvétat. Za rychlým vývojem stáli především Silvestr-sk a Slovensky-Zabijak, který bohužel opustil naši guildu po rozepřích s mnohými členy. Návrat Phillipsona je ovšen další světlou zprávou v naší historii. Dvě nové zprávy v těchto dnech nás potěšily a zarmoutily zároveň.. aneb každá mince má dvě strany. 20.3. 2009 Philipson opět odchází z guildy :( 22.3. 2009 Scott dosáhl na lvl 190! ---- Název guildu The Thing byl inspirován stejnojmeným filmovým horrorem s Kurtem Russellem v hlavní roli z roku 1982. Americké vědce vyruší divoký vrtulníkový nálet jejich norských kolegů, kteří pronásledují a střílí po prchajícím psovi. Jejich lov dopadne neúspěšně a pes najde útočiště právě ve stanici Američanů. Norové zmizí bez jakéhokoliv vystětlení situace. Američtí polárníci však brzy začínají zjišťovat, že se psem není něco v pořádku. Je totiž infikován nebezpečným mimozemským virem, který využívá tělesné schránky zvířat a lidí ke svému zdokonalování a navíc ještě na svém hostiteli zkouší ledacos nového. Polárníkům tak nezbývá nic jiného, než bránit své životy. Vezmou do rukou plamenomety a každý věří jen sám sobě... The Thing, který svým dějem velmi připomíná legendárního Vetřelce, je remeakem snímku z roku 1951 s názvem The Thing from Another World režiséra Howarda Hawkse a současně je první částí Carpeterovi pozdější trilogie "Apocalypse Trilogy" - dalšími jsou Prince of Darkness (1987) a In the Mouth of Madness (1995). Skvělou hudbu složil Enio Morricone (mj. Tenkrát na Západě). The Thing oplývá po celou dobu napínavým dějem, výborný je i nápad mimozemského viru, jenž napadá a poté zcela ovládne lidské tělo. Hereckému osazenstvu vévodí Kurt Russell, trikové efekty byly svěřeny Stanu Winstonovi a ten, jak je u něj zvykem, podal mistrovské dílo! The Thing je prostě filmem, který se musí vidět! Více informací naleznete zde -> http://www.csfd.cz/film/1329-vec-tvor-thing-the/ Actions / Události Naruto měl kreativní večer.. Rules / Pravidla - Pouze pro CZE a SVK hráče. - lvl pro přijetí je lvl 30 pro p2p a lvl 50 pro f2p - lvl pro přijetí je lvl 50 pro p2p a lvl 100 pro f2p - podmínka pro lvl guildy 40 Případné vyjímky řeší Leader a Zástupci ---- Upozornění !!! Chraňte svoje accounty.. za žádnou cenu nedávajte heslo a nick druhým osobám. Pokud budete vykradeni, bude s Vámi zacházeno jako s nežádoucí osobou, která bude z guildu vyhoštěna. Braňte Perce.. kdykoli bude napaden náš perc, je Vaší povinností bránit jej i kdyby stál proti přesile. Chovejte se týmově a čestně.. nenapadejte slovně jiné hráče nebo dokonce kolegy z guildy. Vše jde řešit mírovou cestou domluvy nebo ignorací. Zlodějina.. je neodpustitelným prohřeškem. Netrestá se jen exekucí, nekonečným vláčením Vašeho odporného jména bahnem ale i upozorněním na Vás (jiným guildám, moderátorovi apod.) a následným agressem jak jen to bude v silách kohokoli poblíž. Rights / Práva - On Trial - 0+ xp(pro guild) - Právě přijatý do guildy a neověřený (min xp do guildy 5%) - Initiate - 2000+ xp - Prověřený bez práv (5%) - Scout - 5000+ xp - Nejnižší rank s právem XP manage, zneužití se trestá (5%) - Spy - 10000+ xp - Průzkumník, bez nových práv (5%) - Reservist - 15000+ xp 60+ lvl - Omezen lvlem, invite new members (5%) - Guard - 20000+ xp 70+ lvl - Omezen lvlem, brání perceptora (4%) - Murderer - 30000+ xp 80+ lvl - Povinnost bránit perceptora, place a perceptor (3%) - Protector - 50000+ xp lvl 100+ - žádná nová práva (2%) - Chosen One - nejvíce xp pro guild (1%) - Second in Command - nejlepší výběr v guildě, nejméně 3 měsíce v guildě (1%) - lvl 100+ - Treasure Hunter - titul udělený nejlepším Enutrofům (min rank Guard pro postup) - Breeder - stará se o výchovu krocanů (min rank Reservist, větší důvěra) - Colector Killer - Povolení zabíjet vybrané perceptory jiných guild (min rank Murderer) - Muse - Jedinečný rank pro Můzu guildy Leader má právo na vyjímku v udílení práv i ranku podle svého uvážení. Members / Členové Ashrin - ( Eniripsa lvl 172 ) - Leader Housenka-Cz - ( Sacrier lvl 99 ) - Mascot M-Scottie - ( Iop lvl 190 ) - Chosen One Slartibarkfast - ( Enutrof lvl 185 ) - Treasurer -cleara- ( Sram lvl 123 ) - Protector Nasynka-cz - ( Iop lvl 65 ) - Muse Narutouzumaki-cze - ( Ecaflip lvl 138 ) - Breeder Maills-cz - ( Ecaflip lvl 138 ) - Protector Hozy-cz -( Pandava lvl 115 ) - Murder Saia-CZ - ( Sacrier lvl 130 ) - Scout Depkacz - ( Ecaflip lvl 115 ) - Murder Main Profesions (lvl)/ Hlavní Profese Alchemist - Ashrin (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (100) - Depkacz (41) Farmer - M-Scottie (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (80) - Arri-sk (100) Lumberjack - Ashrin (65) - -cleara-(38) Miner - Slartibarkfast (96) - -cleara-(33) - Hozy-cz (53) Fisherman - Arri-sk (18) Hunter - Depkacz (41) Baker - M-Scottie (100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (100) - Arri-sk (92) Handyman - Hozy-cz (51) Jeweller - Ashrin (88/100) - Narutouzumaki-cze (30) Shoemaker - -cleara-(29) - Narutouzumaki-cze (42) Tailor - Slartibarkfast (62) Bow Carver Staff Carver Wand Carver Axe Smith Dagger Smith - Maills-cz (80/100) Hammer Smith Shovel Smith - Slartibarkfast(65/100) Sword Smith - M-Scottie (94/100) Shield Smith - Narutouzumaki-cze (20) neni matroš Allies / Spojenci Za přátele či spojence považujeme české a slovenské hráče (ne nutně -> zloději, hlupáci, agresoři apod.). ---- Zpřátelené guildy - Bohemian_Cavalry - Babylon - http://babylon-dofus.forumactif.net ---- Guildy, na které NEÚTOČÍME! - The Home - ' A Few Good Man - Touch of Funk - Wish - Fantasia - Heaven Knights - Inquisition Enemies / Nepřátelé Za nepřátele považujte konstantně Polské a Brazilské hráče.. Jsou to duševně méně smělí lidé a nemá cenu je šetřit. Duševně méně smělí jedinci Kuroneco-cze Zabijak-Kuba sheWolf Duševně méně smělé guildy - Another World - Old School Anarchy - Eyes of Rain - Za´Kuzka Great Wins / Velká Vítězství Velké vítězství proti silnému soupeři jsme zvládli na jedničku s malými ztrátami :) ---- Links / Odkazy Dofus Main Page on wikia Vytvoření vlastního avatara -> http://dofustools.everhate.com/index.php?page=avatar Kdo si chce vydělat (bližší informace M-Scottie)- http://adbux.org/?r=Slartibarkfast Payment / Placení Dofusu Pro více méně ztracené jedince jsem zde vytvořil návod na placení Dofusu kreditní kartou. Snad pomůže lidem, kteří se totálně ztratili, najít cestu tímto jednoduchým postupem. Pro placení kartou přes internet musíte mít aktivovaný INTERNET BANKING!!!